Her
by aLexaDaGio
Summary: (A Clexa Edition AU) Lexa Woods is the CEO of "e-Letters", loves technology, writing, and simply observing the world. She is a lonely person, until she founds about an intelligent OS that will redefine what loneliness and love really mean.


_Not Love and War, I'm going to continue it, but for the moment I needed a change and Robyn suggested this prompt. Thank you so much. I hope you like it if you see this._

 _Eliza Taylor's raspy voice reminds me of Samantha's somehow :)_

 _Enjoy._

The screen tilts, the words stare back at her as Lexa judges them slowly with care, as a mother contemplating the beauty of her child -or ugliness- but this wasn't the case. The result is, once again, satisfactory. She stretches in her chair, her shoulders scream for a position change; her back cracks while she arches, and her neck snaps, finally, producing instant relief. Lexa stands up and folds the sleeves of her blue shirt neatly and carefully starting by the cuff. She stops in the middle of her arm, then gets some coffee from the French press of her office: it's completely black, her plump lips savours the bitter, yet fulfilling flavor. Lexa pushes her hair back and returns to her chair, her green eyes dancing in the screen.

"...and I will love you against all odds and obstacles life may bring, cause the smallest piece of your heart gives me strenght to live and breathe".

Lexa reads attentively, feeling the emotion of the words, but never stopping the self-criticism.

"Alright, Lincoln. Erase 'the smallest piece' replace it with..."

Makes a pause, while she frowns a little bit, while the tilting cursor judges her, but it's also expectant.

"...cause a pound".

Feeling Shakespearean herself at the moment, but this time she was a kind Shylock, with no sense of retaliation or justice, simply giving without feeling the need to balance the scale of feelings in the letter, because love sometimes can be and unreciprocated coin of exchange: while you give much, you receive very little.

"Final period. Now send it, Lincoln".

The voice of the software obeys her command, and confirms the order with a little costumed voice from a Portal torret,one little voice that Lexa considers endearing.

It was the 10th letter of the day she had fulfilled her work quota. She felt that less was simply lazy and more wouldn't have the same quality. She appreciated quality over quantity and a woman in her position could affort it. She wanted feelings and not an empty letter with no meaning.

After saying goodbye to the rest of the staff in floor thirteen, she takes the elevator to go to the subway. Lexa was the owner, and the boss of "e- Letters", but she was the kind of boss that listened to her employees, hanged around with them, but she was also good at being authoritative when she wanted to. With the tip of the index fingers she arranges her glasses as she walks outside the building. She didn't have a car, she hated driving and didn't like the idea of hiring a driver: walking, bycicle, the subway, and taxis did for her. A twentyfive-year-old woman that didn't have a driver's license and hasn't needed one so far, and all was good and she wasn't going to die because of it.

She enters the subway stations, and feels the heat, the comotion, the movement that she loves. She always had special attention for atmospheres, she liked to put attention to; to someway, learn the details and recreate them with words, it was one of her favorite hobbies.

The walls of the subway were ridiculously white, Lexa hated the white hall of the subway when it was completely pristine. She liked to see paintings or small fragments of documentals about wildlife. This time a commercial appeared, it had a weird aesthetic, first the sea, and an off voice asking the viewer "do you know who you are?" or at least that's what she understood. At first, Lexa thought about a new perfume or something about fashion. They always use beautiful scenery for mareting, but blew it all up with some model making poses and holding the product in the most awkward way possible, but this wasn't it. It was some kind of software, intelligent aparently, autonomous, ideal for each costumer and, what it attracted her attention, was that 'neither OS was the same'. She was a sucker for new gadgets, videogames, and technology in general. That's why she revolutioned the way of letter writing...She couldn't believe she didn't hear of this "OS One" before and thought about buying it as soon a possible.


End file.
